Hyperdevotion Gundam: The Goddess and the Trailblazer
by Crossover Story Fanatic
Summary: Setsuna F. Seiei has blazed a trail to mankind's future, but an accident or rather, the hand of fate guides him to Gamarket, where he meets Noire, the CPU of Lastation. Now, Setsuna and Noire are bound together in their mission, but can the stoic Gundam Meister and the proud CPU get along? Find out in their adventure.


Hyperdevotion Gundam: The Goddess and the Trailblazer

Prologue: Beyond the Final Mission

Cover Image: Setsuna piloting the 00 QAN [T] over the skies of Gamarket and Noire watching the light from the Gundam.

* * *

><p>Innovators, the next stage of human evolution that was predicted by the genius Aeolia Schenberg over 300 years ago, now, thanks to the actions of the organization he founded, Celestial Being, the Innovators finally came to existence in the form of one man, the Gundam Meister named Setsuna F. Seiei.<p>

After the world was finally unified, they faced a new threat in the form of the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shapeshifters or ELS for short and there to put an end to the conflict and to commence the dialogues that Aeolia had predicted was the trailblazer himself.

Setsuna, together with his friend and comrade Tieria Erde, used the new Gundam, the 00 QAN [T] to communicate with the ELS and in the end, they succeeded and Setsuna made the decision to go to the ELS home world.

But something went wrong and Setsuna and Tieria found themselves far from their destination and the place they were now stranded on was a realm known as Gamarket, where beings known as CPUs ruled over four different nations and the 00 QAN[T] landed on the border of Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart.

Now Setsuna must find his new purpose in life as Earth's envoy on Gamarket and the first True Innovator.

* * *

><p>The 00 QAN [T]'s Quantum Teleportation System had missed the ELS home world, its target destination; instead, in a brilliant flash of light, both Setsuna, a young man in his twenties with messy black hair and reddish chestnut eyes dressed in blue pilot suit and the Gundam, a white and blue machine with missing armour parts and green blades that were fixed on its left shoulder were stranded on an unknown realm.<p>

Setsuna activated the 00 QAN [T]'s Veda terminal in order to ascertain his location. "What the…" The Gundam Meister found that this new world was absent from Veda's database and when he tried to link to the ELS with his quantum brainwaves, he still found no matches.

As the Gundam Meister's fruitless search for information continued, the holographic figure of a bespectacled youth with mid-length purple hair, red eyes and glasses dressed in a violet pilot suit appeared before him. "Setsuna, I believe I know the cause of this problem." Veda's custodian offered to shed light on their situation.

Setsuna turned his attention to the bespectacled youth. "What happened, Tieria?" The Gundam Meister urged Veda's custodian to provide him with the answer to his current problem.

Tieria showed Setsuna the image of the 00 QAN [T]'s Quantum Teleportation System. "Using Trans Am before activating the Quantum System threw off the balance of GN Particles, creating an error in the navigational systems… that and an unknown temporal disturbance…" The bespectacled youth sighed. "I do not know how long repairs will take and I'm not sure we'll even find the proper facilities…"

As Tieria and Setsuna discussed their dire situation, the bright light emitted by the 00 QAN [T] caught the attention of a raven haired girl with twintails and red eyes dressed in a black tanktop with blue ribbons and a matching skirt. The mysterious young woman listened in on the conversation between the Gundam Mesiter and Veda's custodian.

Setsuna's eyes started to glow a bright gold as he sensed the raven haired girl's presence. "Who's there?!" The Gundam Meister pulled out his handgun preparing himself for a possible hostile encounter. "Come out!"

The raven-haired girl stepped out, but instead of showing fear, she displayed boastful confidence. "My name's Noire! CPU of Lastation!" Though this was her first time meeting the Gundam Meister, she knew that he was not native to Gamarket.

Sensing no hostility from Noire, Setsuna lowered his gun. "Mine is Setsuna F. Seiei, Gundam Meister of Celestial Being." The 00 QAN[T] Pilot introduced himself to the Lastation CPU.

Noire's eyes met Setsuna's and her cheeks turned a faint pink as she took note of his cold gaze and the mysterious vibe he gave. "Wh-What are you doing on _my_ nation?" The Lastation CPU found it hard to keep her gaze focused on the Gundam Meister, his distant and hardened aura intimidating her.

Setsuna wore a doubtful expression, having trouble believing that a young girl like Noire led a nation all by herself.

Tieria used the 00 QAN [T]'s terminal to hack into Lastation's database and he found that Noire's claim was indeed true. "Setsuna, she's telling the truth." The bespectacled youth relayed the information to his fellow Gundam Meister. "This nation's files refer to her as a Goddess."

"Impossible…" Setsuna's doubts continued to grow, having lived his life without the belief of Gods or Deities, the Gundam Meister had trouble taking Tieria's information seriously.

Noire pointed at Setsuna as she gained the confidence to voice out her intentions towards the mysterious newcomer. "You're coming with me! You're suspicious, so you have to answer my questions." The Lastation CPU's tone changed from timid to demanding as she addressed the 00 QAN [T] Pilot.

Setsuna sighed, knowing that to Noire and her nation, he was an outsider. "Fine, I'll do what you say…" The Gundam Meister knew that to reach an understanding with the people of Lastation, he had to show that he bore not hostile intentions.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Setsuna, Tieria and Noire, a young man with long white hair and golden coloured eyes dressed in a long red coat with detached sleeves was watching them from the distance.<p>

The young man observed the trio as he contacted his allies. "This is Zeheart Galette. Lady Black Heart has made contact…" The mysterious youth spoke in an ominous tone.

* * *

><p>Author's note: The real first chapter of this story has arrived! Sorry if it's short, I'm working on the very limited info we have on Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart and this story was written quickly to celebrate the news of its localization!<p>

Depending how the game goes, this story could be seeing a chapter with new content or a complete overhaul of this story.

Setsuna and Noire are one of my favourite couples to write about because of their clashing personalities. Setsuna would make an excellent and different harem protagonist, he's dense, but he has a perfectly good reason to be and he's thick because he's mission minded. Noire's tsundere traits make any attempts to show Setsuna affection backfire and give him the wrong idea.

Setsuna and Noire do fall for each other eventually, and it's an entirely new feeling for our resident Gundam Meister.

Tieria is to Setsuna what Histoire is to Neptune and he actively tries to support him and Noire in their mission.

Naturally, Generia G and Rid adore Setsuna to a ridiculous level.

Zeheart Galette, Banagher Links and Milliardo Peacecraft will appear in this story as well and will play the same role they did in Hyperdimension Gundam EX A, but Setsuna and Noire will still be the focus.

New Gundam characters will be appearing to support the ever growing cast of Hyperdevotion Noire, maybe even characters from Gundam Seed and Gundam Build Fighters, and even the newest entry, Gundam Reconguista in G.

Please leave suggestions in the reviews, all are welcome, oh, and check out the poll for Memory of Victory.


End file.
